A technique called OpenStack (registered trademark) has been widespread as a technique for constructing a virtual environment. Further, a technique for connecting plural locations, such as plural data centers, via a virtual Layer 2 (L2) network by using this OpenStack (registered trademark) has also been proposed (Non-Patent Literature 1 to Non-Patent Literature 3).